Kakashi Get Dyslexia
by Veditha Dmitriev
Summary: Kakashi divonis oleh dokter mengidap penyakit dyslexia saat berumur 2 minggu karena mata sharingannya. KakaSaku inside! Terinspirasi dari Percy Jackson and the Olympians. RnR please.


Summary: Kakashi divonis oleh dokter mengidap penyakit dyslexia saat berumur 2 minggu karena mata sharingannya.

Disclaimer: Naruto punya M.K. (Masashi Kishimoto, bukan mahkamah konstitusi!)

Kakashi Get Dyslexia

Genre: Angst/Romance/Family

Pair: KakaSaku, SakumoOC, KakaRin

Rated: K+

Warning: OC. Terinspirasi dari Percy Jackson and The Olympians

Kakashi= 13 years old

Sakura= 22 years old(dia ikut akselerasi, karena pinter, terus di resmiin Tsunade dalam waktu yang cepat)

Sakumo&Tsunade= seumuran

Konoha=Desa Metropolitan

Begining...

Kakashi Hatake, anak umur tiga belas tahun yang bersekolah di Ninja Academy kelas genin. Dia sebenarnya adalah anak yang pintar, tampan, baik hati juga tidak sombong. Namun, dia mengidap penyakit kelainan pada mata, yaitu disleksia ADHD saat masih berumur 2 minggu. Karena ayahnya, Sakumo Hatake menikah dengan wanita yang hebat, namun wanita itu mengidap disleksia akut. Walaupun begitu, Sakumo tetap mencintainya dengan tulus dan apa adanya. Dia juga menyayangi anaknya sama tulusnya, walaupun berkeadaan seperti itu. Kakashi harus pasrah dan tulus menerima keadaannya yang seperti ini sehingga rela untuk dijauhi teman-temannya laki-lakinya dan bermain bersama anak-anak perempuan. Bahkan dia terkadang bermain sendiri.

At Academy...

Saat istirahat, Kakashi mampir ke tempat adik-adik kelasnya di ruang kelas kindergarten lalu dia sedang bermain menyusun balok. Suatu sisi balok bertuliskan 'mama'. Kakashi mencoba membaca, tetapi tulisan itu berhamburan tidak karuan. Dia mengerutkan dahinya. Lalu dia membaca sisi balok yang lain yang bertuliskan kata 'aku'. Kakashi terus berusaha membaca. Tetapi usahanya tetap sia-sia. Memang, anak berumur seperti dia belum diwajibkan untuk bisa membaca. Tetapi dia melihat teman-temannya sudah bisa membaca dan dia ingin mengejar teman-temannya. Bahkan, ayahnya sudah berusaha untuk mengajarinya untuk membaca. Lalu, air mata bergelinang di mata Kakashi dan mengusapnya.

Tiba-tiba ada segerombolan anak nakal, yaitu gank Akatsuki kecuali Konan yang sedang ijin keluar negeri ke Eropa. Mereka merusak dan menendang bangunan balok yang dibuat Kakashi. Dia bertambah merengek pelan.

"Heh! Ngapain kamu di tempat bermain kami? Nggak pantes, kau tahu? Di akademi dan di tempat bermain ini hanya untuk orang yang bisa membaca! Udah gitu enggak punya mama!" kata sang Leader dengan teganya menendang Kakashi.

"Hiks..." isak tangis Kakashi dan mengusap air matanya.

Tiba-tiba genk perempuan yang berisi Kurenai cs. mengusir pengusik Kakashi. Shizune memukul-mukul punggung Deidara dan Kurenai mendorong Pein untuk menjauhi Kakashi.

"Hei! Pergilah!" kata Rin sambil menendang Sasori.

"Kau baik-baik saja 'kan?" tanya Kurenai.

Kakashi merapatkan bibirnya dan mengangguk pelan. Dia beterima kasih kepada genk perempuan itu. Anak-anak perempuan itu akan selalu membantu Kakashi jika dia mendapat masalah.

"Kakashi-kun, kalau kamu punya masalah, bilang sama kita ya?" kata Anko.

"Tapi, aku takut aku merepotkan kalian." jawab Kakashi sungguh innocent.

"Sudah, tak usah sungkan!" kata Kurenai menyikut lengan Kakashi. Kakashi pun tersenyum dan sekali lagi dia berterima kasih kepada mereka.

"Ya ampun, aku bingung kenapa mereka masih doyan bermain balok." gumam Anko. Shizune menyikut lengan Anko karena takut menyinggung perasaan Kakashi.

"Hehe, cuma bercanda kok." katanya sambil menunjukan jari bertanda 'peace'.

Kegiatan Belajar Mengajar...

Tsunade sedang menulis sebuah ringkasan materi di papan tulis hitam itu dengan kapurnya. Materi itu tentang strategi ninja tingkat genin. Kakashi berusaha membaca tulisan Tsunade yang bertuliskan 'Strategi Ninja Tingkat Genin'. Tulisan itu berhamburan hingga membuat Kakashi pusing dan menangis.

"Kakashi Hatake?" panggil Tsunade. Kakashi mengangkat kepalanya yang terlihat sedang menangis.

"Iya, Bu?"

"Tolong, bacakan ini yang ada di buku paket, apa pengertian dari 'Strategi Ninja Tingkat Genin'." katanya sambil melirik buku paketnya.

Kakashi memandang ke buku paket lalu papan tulis itu kembali. Dia menyipitkan matanya karena kesusahan untuk membacanya. Lalu, Kakashi hanya bisa diam saja dan celingukan lalu menunduk lagi karena teman-teman dari gank Akatsuki hanya bisa mengejek-ejek Kakashi. "Buta huruf!", "Si Mata Merah!". Itachi juga tersinggung karena dia juga punya sharingan. Hidung Kakashi kembang-kempis dan keluar air matanya. Tsunade berusaha untuk menenangkan anak-anaknya.

"Hei!" teriak Itachi sambil cemberut dan mengancam Sasori dengan seakan-akan melemparnya dengan penggaris.

"Aku nggak buta huruf!" teriak Kakashi histeris sambil memukul meja. Kakashi langsung berlari keluar kelas. Karena menyakiti perasaan teman, Tsunade menghukum satu genk itu dengan menyurh sebagian dari mereka membersihkan WC dan sebagian yang lainnya berdiri di depan kelas sambil menjewer telinga sendiri dan berdiri dengan satu kaki. Genk perempuan pun menertawakan mereka dengan pelan. Kurenai menggembungkan pipinya hingga memerah. Bahkan Shizune tidak bisa menahan tawanya sehingga terlepaslah tawanya. Kalau Anko sudah bablas tertawa sampai kakinya bergerak ke mana-mana juga memukul-mukul mejanya.

"Apa yang kalian ketawain?" tanya Pein sinis. Genk perempuan terus tertawa tanpa memedulikan Pein.

:***:

Lalu, Tsunade berusaha untuk mengejar Kakashi yang menuju ruang yang berisi sapu, kain pel, dan lain-lain yang berhubungan dengan kebersihan*author lupa namanya ruangan apa*.

Tsunade berhasil menemukan Kakashi yang bersembunyi di ruangan itu. "Sayang, buka pintunya." suruh Tsunade lembut sambil mengetok pintu.

"Adek, buka pintunya.". Tidak ada jawaban dari Kakashi kecuali suara isak tangisnya.

"Nggak, Bu. Aku bodoh. Nggak bisa membaca.". Lalu Tsunade berhasil membujuknya walaupun membutuhkan waktu yang lama sampai kegiatan belajar mengajar selesai.

XXXxxxXXX

Saat itu Sakumo sedang menjemput Kakashi di akademi. Setelah bertemu dengan Kakashi yang diantar oleh Tsunade, Kakashi berlari ke arah Sakumo dan memeluknya, "Papa!".

Matanya terlihat sembab karena tadi menangis diejek teman-teman dengan sebab dia tidak bisa membaca bacaan yang di ajarkan oleh Tsunade.

"Kamu kenapa, Nak? Kok nangis kaya gini sih? Katanya anak yang berani? Kok nangis?" tanya Sakumo khawatir sambil jongkok mengelus wajah Kakashi.

"Sakumo, kita harus berbicara. Ini amat sangat penting." kata Tsunade Sakumo menuju ke ruangannya dan menyuruh Kakashi masuk ke mobilnya.

XXXxxxXXX

"Ada apa dengan anakku, Tsunade?" tanya Sakumo khawatir.

Tsunade menjelaskan tentang Kakashi yang tidak bisa membaca. Bukan tidak bisa membaca, tetapi berusaha membaca. Tsunade merasa kasihan dengan Kakashi karena berusaha keras membaca tulisan Tsunade dan tulisan yang ada di buku. Bahkan Tsunade juga menjelaskan tentang teman-temannya yang mengejek Kakashi. Sakumo bergantian menjelaskan tentang anaknya itu.

"Tsunade, dia itu sebenarnya mengidap penyakit kelainan mata, disleksia ADHD. Jadi, saya mohon, Bu Guru. Jangan bedakan dia dengan yang lain." pinta Sakumo dengan memelas. Tsunade yang baik hati itu mengabulkan permintaan Sakumo.

"Itu pasti, Sakumo."

:XXX:

Sakumo memasuki mobilnya dan melihat keadaan anaknya yang masih menangis juga menyetel lagu Yesung-It Has To be You keras-keras. Dia sedih sekali dan merasa di 'anak tiri'-kan oleh teman-temannya. Sakumo pun mematikan music itu lalu menanyakan apa yang terjadi padanya.

Kakashi menjelaskan apa yang terjadi, "Papa, aku ini sangat memalukan. Aku kan sudah GENIN berumur TIGA BELAS tahun lagi, tetapi aku belum bisa membaca.". Sakumo pun membelai rambut kelabu Kakashi. "Kau tidak seperti itu, anakku." gumam Sakumo.

"Suatu saat nanti, kau bisa membaca." tambahnya.

Mendengar keluhan ananknya, Sakumo ingin mengajak anaknya makan siang di rumah makan khas Yunani kuno sekaligus menghiburnya, barangkali bisa. Dia mengajak ke sebuah restoran bernuansa Yunani Kuno yang bernama Athena Restaurant dan ada bahasa Yunani-nya, yaitu Athena Estiatorio. Karena Sakumo pernah mengajak istrinya ke sana. Itu adalah satu-satunya restoran Yunani di Konoha.

"Nak, aku akan mengajakmu makan siang ke sebuah restoran dan itu adalah restoran favorit Mamamu." gumam Sakumo sambil menyetir. Sedikit senyuman terlihat di wajah Sakumo.

"Yah, paling aku tidak bisa membaca menunya." gumam Kakashi sedih.

"Hus! Kau tidak boleh berbicara seperti itu, anakku."

Sampai di sana, Kakashi terkesan dengan restoran itu. Restoran itu berhias patung-patung mitologi Yunani, seperti bangsa Athena, Poseidon, Aphrodite, Ares, Hermes, dan lain sebagainya. Tidak lupa Sakumo dengan makanan Yunani seperti Tzatziki Salad dan Lamb Souvlaki. Itu adalah makanan yang pernah dia dan istrinya pesan di restoran itu.

Mereka duduk di kursi Pondok Ares. Pelayan elite seumuran Sakumo itu menghampiri mereka berdua, "Kalispera, kyrie! Kalos ilthate stin Athina Estiatorio! Anda ingin memesan apa, Tuan?" tanya Si Pelayan itu dengan ramah. Pelayan itu mengenakan baju zirah seperti akan diadakan perang. Masing-masing pondok mempunyai penampilan yang berbeda. Pondok Aphrodite dilayani oleh perempuan-perempuan cantik dan anggun, Pondok Athena dengan perempuan-perempuan tomboy yang cantik.

"Kalinychta! Selamat malam. Aku ingin memesan Lamb Souvlaki. Kamu mau pesan apa, Nak?" tanya Sakumo. Sakumo melihat Kakashi sedang berusaha membaca. Tulisannya memang sangat kecil, namun Kakashi agak bisa membacanya. Kakashi tidak tahu kalau ayahnya bisa berbahasa Yunani.

Pelayan itu tidak asing melihat Sakumo. Dia mengingat-ingat. Terakhir kali dia melihat Sakumo, dia masih bersama istrinya.

"Ehm, aku ingin memesan Tzatziki Salad. Kelihatannya-lezat." jawab Kakashi sambil menelan ludahnya. Setelah mendengar pesanan Kakashi, dia menatap anaknya lekat-lekat.

"Permisi, Tuan? Apakah kau Sakumo Hatake? Yang dulu pernah aku layani di Pondok Hermes?"

"Benar. Anda siapa ya?" tanya Sakumo mencoba mengingat-ingat.

"Ya ampun! Aku Teuchi! Dahulu aku memang masih sangat muda! Sekarang sudah, yah seperti ini." kata Teuchi sambil melihat bajunya. Mereka pun berjabat tangan. Kakashi celingukan karena bingung.

"Bagaimana kabar Omorfia?" tanya Teuchi. Dia tidak tahu kalau Omorfia sudah meninggal. Sakumo memelototinya. Dia menulis sebuah tulisan di iPhone-nya,"Omorfia is dead". Lalu, Teuchi terkejut dan mengucapkan bela sungkawa dengan berbisik-bisik. Dia berharap untuk memaklumi Teuchi karena mereka sudah enam tahun tidak bertemu.

Kakashi mengerutkan dahinya. "Siapa Omorfia?". Selama tiga belas tahun, Sakumo tidak pernah memberi tahu nama Ibunya, apalagi tentang Ibunya. Setiap Kakashi menanyakan tentang Omorfia, Sakumo selalu mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

Setelah Teuchi menulis pesanan mereka lalu pergi meninggalkan mereka. Tetapi, Kakashi menarik kaos oblong dibalik baju zirah Teuchi. "Papa, bolehkah aku memesan dua makanan lagi?", Sakumo pun mengangguk pelan juga tersenyum, "Boleh."

"Aku mau pesan Puding Rizogalo!" seru Kakashi. Sakumo tercengang. Dia ingat pada saat itu dia pernah saling suap-menyuap bersama Omorfia dengan Puding Rizogalo saat melamarnya di restoran itu. Sakumo pun tersenyum dan sedikit mengeluarkan air mata. Dia berusaha menutupi itu agar Kakashi tidak melihatnya.

Setelah Teuchi benar-benar meninggalkan mereka, Kakashi menanyakan siapa Omorfia kepada ayahnya. Sakumo hanya bisa gelagapan dihadapan Kakashi. Karena penyajian makanan terbiasa cepat, Sakumo menyuruh Kakashi untuk makan terlebih dahulu dan dia berjanji akan menjelaskannya setelah makan. Sebenarnya dia mengajak Kakashi ke sini hanya untuk menjelaskan tentang disleksianya.

_'Tuh kan? Ngalihin pembicaraan lagi.' _batin Kakashi.

Di tengah-tengah acara makan...

"Papa," gumam Kakashi.

"Iya, sayang?" jawab ayahnya.

"Aku bisa membaca." kata Kakashi. Sakumo sudah mengetahui itu dari dulu saat Kakashi berumur dua tahun. Kakashi terhubung dengan bahasa Yunani, bukan Bahasa Jepang. Jika dia membaca aksara Yunani, dia akan mengerti dan huruf itu menerjemahkan arti sendiri.

"Anakku, sebenarnya kau mengidap penyakit mata, disleksia, ADHD saat kau masih sangat kecil. Saat umur 2 minggu. Jika kau membaca pasti huruf itu akan berhamburan nggak karuan kan?" jelas Sakumo.

Kakashi pun mengangguk mantap, "Apa? Disleksia ADHD? Memang, jika aku membaca huruf Jepang, memang berhamburan!Tetapi ini berbeda, jika aku membaca menu-menu ini, aku bisa melihat huruf ini dengan jelas! Walau kecil sekali." balas Kakashi sambil menatap kembali buku menunya.

"Disleksia itu, kesulitan seorang anak untuk membaca suatu huruf." tambah Sakumo. Kakashi hanya bisa berdiam diri memandang ayahnya. Lalu, mereka melanjutkan acara makan siang mereka.

Dessert...

Kakashi melahap puding Rizogalo-nya dan menunjukkan bahwa puding itu sangat lezat. Sakumo bertopang dagu melihat anaknya senang dengan makanan penutup itu. Dia berharap Kakashi lupa dengan Omorfia. Baru saja berharap, Kakashi langsung menagih janji Sakumo.

"Oh iya, aku lupa. Siapa Omorfia, Papa?" tanya Kakashi sambil memasukkan sendok puding itu ke dalam mulutnya. Sakumo langsung mules mendengar pertanyaan itu. Apa boleh buat? Sakumo menceritakan kepada Kakashi secara terus terang.

"Omorfia itu, Ibumu. Dia adalah wanita Yunani yang sangat hebat dan cantik. Dia pandai sekali beradu pedang. Bahkan Papa pernah berhadapan sama dia pas pertama kali bertemu, tetapi Papa hanya bermodalkan Kunai dan menggunakan Shuriken. Jelas Papa kalah. Dia juga sedikit blasteran dari Uchiha. Ayah dari kakek Itachi temanmu pernah mendonorkan satu mata Sharingan untuk mamamu. Maka dari itu, kau punya satu mata Sharingan." jelas Sakumo. Kakashi sedikit kaget, mengapa ayahnya tidak menceritakan soal ibunya selama enam tahun? Lagipula, Kakashi tidak akan menangisinya.

"Mamamu, pengidap disleksia akut sejak menerima mata Sharingan itu." tambah Sakumo. Kakashi mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

"Terus, kenapa Papa nggak pernah cerita sama aku tentang mama?"

"Aku takut kamu menangisinya dan menyalahkannya karena menurunkan satu mata sharingan dan menjadi disleksia."

Kakashi mengelak dan menjelaskan kepada ayahnya bahwa ia takkan menyalahkan ibunya mengenai disleksia.

"Papa, bisakah papa menceritakan masa lalu Papa? Ayolaaah." Kakashi meminta kepada Sakumo dengan puppy eyes-nya.

"Waktu itu, Papa masih ganteng. Saat itu juga belum ada mobil. Hehe. Saat itu aku..."

FLASHBACK: ON

Saat itu, Sakumo ditugaskan oleh Shodaime Hokage untuk menjalankan misi rank S di negeri yang jauh sendirian. Sakumo ditugaskan ke salah satu kota di Yunani, yaitu di Athena karena mereka kekurangan pasukan perang. Lalu mereka mengingat tentang Desa Konoha yang terkenal pengeluaran ninja-ninja hebat.

"Shodaime-sama, kenapa jauh banget? Kenapa nggak di Amegakure saja?" protes Sakumo sambil mengamati peta yang diberi Hokage. Shodaime mengepalkan kedua tangannya karena kesal lalu memukul mejanya sekeras mungkin.

"KAU MEMBANTAHKU!"

"EH COPOT! Eh, aku minta maaf, Nidaime-sama.", Sakumo pun latah lalu meloncat kaget dan menyerah sambil membungkukkan punggungnya, lalu memberi hormat kepada Nidaime.

"Ingat, Hatake! SENDIRIAN!" kata Shodaime mengingatkan. Sakumo menundukkan kepalanya lalu keluar kantor.

Saat keluar dari kantor Hokage, dia mengamati kembali petanya. Karena amat sangat jauh untuk menuju Athena, dia memikirkan agar untuk mencari teman, khususnya perempuan.

"Bagaimana kalau Tsunade?" pikirnya. Lalu, Sakumo mencarinya di sudut-sudut kota. Akhirnya dia ditemukan sedang bersama Orochimaru seperti sedang berkencan.

"Maaf, boleh aku pinjam pacarmu?" kata Sakumo sambil menarik lengan Tsunade.

"Pacar?" gumam Orochimaru sambil menunjuk diri sendiri.

Tsunade berhasil terbawa lari oleh Sakumo. Tsunade berusaha melepaskan cengkraman Sakumo. Lalu Sakumo memojokkannya di sebuah tembok yang terpencil dengan mendekatkan wajahnya. Mengapa dia membawa lari Tsunade ke sebuah tembok yang terpencil? Itu bertujuan agar Shodaime tidak tahu dia akan mengajak teman.

"Hei! Kau mau memperkosaku! Bagaimana anakmu nanti? Mau jadi apa? Anak yang pervert? Aargh! Mmph..." Sakumo membekap mulut Tsunade. "Tsst.".

"Kau mau apa?" tanya Tsunade pelan. Sakumo menjelaskan kepadanya bahwa ia mempunyai misi yang menjengkelkan lalu menanyakan apakah dia sudi untuk menemaninya.

"Tidak! Hari ini kau hampir aku anggap memperkosaku, sekarang kau meminta bantuan dariku? OGAH!" tolak Tsunade mentah-mentah. "Aku nggak memperkosamu yaa. Aku mohon. Temani aku." Sakumo memohon sambil bersujud.

"Aduh, baiklah! Kapan kita akan berangkat?" tanya Tsunade. Sakumo berdiri dengan semangat. "Hari ini cuy!". Mata Tsunade membelak. Lalu, mereka berangkat secara sembunyi-sembunyi. Tsunade pergi menjalankan misi tanpa sepengetahuan kakeknya.

XXXxxxXXX

Menuju Athena, memang membutuhkan waktu yang lama jika hanya melompat-lompat di atap-atap rumah. 'Benar-benar sangat jauh' pikir Sakumo, tetapi Sakumo tidak akan menyerah. Setelah melewati enam belas hari, dia mengajak Tsunade untuk berisitirahat. Mereka membuat api unggun untuk menghangatkan badan mereka.

Dawn...

Subuh-subuh mereka sudah berangkat. Saat sudah lumayan terang, mereka mendengar suara adanya peperangan. Begitu banyak bunyi senjata. Pedang-pedang terpelanting, bazoka ber'bum-bum' ria.

"Whoa! Ada apa itu?" gumam Sakumo sambil melihat ke arah bawah.

"Itu semacam kota yang sedang ada peperangan. Hei, itu tulisan apa?" tanya Tsunade sambil menunjuk sebuah reklame. Sakumo membuka petanya lagi. Ada petunjuk mengatakan,"Temukan aksara Yunani dan temukan suatu daerah yang sedang mengadakan pertempuran hebat. Kalian membantu yang berartribut biru.". Mereka bertukar pandang. Mereka mencari sesosok orang yang berartribut warna biru dan mereka menemukannya.

"Itu dia!" Sakumo menunjuk ke arah seorang perempuan cantik yang sedang beradu pedang dengan musuh. Sebelum Sakumo menunjuknya, dia memandang perempuan itu lekat-lekat. Cantik, hebat, kuat, dan lain sebagainya yang bisa mendeskripsikan wanita itu sebagai wanita yang 'perfect'.

Tsunade lari duluan mencari informasi. Sakumo meloncat menuju arah perempuan itu. Lalu perempuan itu langsung menyerangnya dengan pedangnya karena mengira Sakumo musuh. Sakumo hanya menangkisnya dengan kunai. Sakumo kalah.

"Whoa! Hiyaa!" serang perempuan itu. Perempuan itu menodongkan pedangnya di depan leher Sakumo. Dia berusaha untuk menjelaskan dirinya bukanlah musuh. Perempuan itu menghentikan serangannya.

Perempuan itu memandang Sakumo dengan nafas tersengal-sengal dan sambil membungkuk kelelahan,"Apakah kau salah satu ninja kiriman Konoha?" tanya perempuan itu sambil menatap Sakumo.

'Ha? Dia berbicara apa?' batin Sakumo. _'English, please?'_ suruh Sakumo.

"Oh, tak perlu! Aku bisa berbahasa Jepang."dia bisa berbahasa Jepang, bahkan menulis kanji dia sudah bagus dan lancar. Lalu perempuan itu menerjemah pertanyaan itu menjadi bahasa Jepang.

"Iya." jawab Sakumo. Mereka saling memandang. Sakumo menanyakan namanya sambil mengajak perempuan itu berjabat tangan.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Sakumo.

"Omorfia Sophi. Siapa namamu?" Omorfia membalas jabat tangan Sakumo sambil tersenyum malu-malu.

"Sakumo Hatake. Kau punya satu mata sharingan?" takjub Sakumo.

Omorfia tersenyum juga menjelaskan tentang mata itu.

Tiba-tiba Tsunade datang merusak acara mereka. "Hei! Kita itu harus membantu pasukan yang harus kita bantu! Kau ini malah kenalan sama cewek! Hehe, maafkan anak ini." kata Tsunade sambil meringis membawa lalu membawa Sakumo pergi. Lalu mereka semua memberantas musuh bahkan membantai.

Dan sejak perdamaian di daerah itu sudah lahir, hubungan Sakumo dan Omorfia semakin dekat. Bahkan dia mengajak Omorfia ke Konoha saat mereka sedang berjalan-jalan di taman. Omorfia menggandeng tangan Sakumo.

"Ayo, ke desaku." ajak Sakumo.

"Nggak mungkin kan kalau cuma loncat-loncat? Aku nggak bisa!"

"Aah,"

"Oh iya, pakai saja helikopterku! Aku bisa mengendarainya.". Mata Sakumo terbelalak. Dia heran, kenapa cewek-cewek generasinya di Konoha sama sekali tak ada yang bisa mengendarai dan mengendalikan helikopter. Dia berharap di generasi anaknya ada perempuan sehebat itu.

FLASHBACK: OFF.

Kakashi mengut-mangut dan ber'oh-oh' ria. "Terus, pas Papa ngelamar Mama gimana? Hehe," Kakashi meringis.

"Oh, waktu itu kita lagi jalan-jalan, terus untungnya Mamamu lapar, lalu aku ajak ke sini deh!" jelas Sakumo.

"Oh, ayo, Papa! Kita pulang." ajak Kakashi sambil menarik tangan ayahnya.

Morning...

Kakashi bangun dari tidurnya. Tiba-tiba, rasa pusing melandanya. Dia memegangi kepalanya. Sakumo datang menghampiri Kakashi dan menanyakan keadaannya. Walau pusing, dia tetap pergi ke akademi.

"Kamu kenapa, Nak?" tanya Sakumo sambil menyentuh dahi Kakashi.

"Aku nggak apa-apa kok, Pah. Aku mau persiapan buat sekolah." kata Kakashi sambil beranjak dari tempat tidurnya. Baru saja berdiri, tangannya sudah dipegangi oleh ayahnya, "Jangan ke sekolah dulu kalau sakit." gumam Sakumo.

"Aku nggak apa-apa, Pah!" jawab Kakashi ngeyel dan melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman ayahnya. Sakumo sudah mempunyai firasat yang aneh. "Apa yang bakal terjadi pada anakku?" gumam Sakumo. Dia menatap anaknya yang sedang menuju kamar mandi dengan tatapan khawatir.

Tomorrow at School...

Saat Kakashi melihat angka-angka pada pelajaran hitung-hitungan jarak, dia berusaha membaca itu hingga menghasilkan rasa pusing yang luar biasa. Lalu, dia pingsan terjatuh ke lantai. Shizune kaget melihat temannya pingsan dan memberi tahu Tsunade bahwa Kakashi pingsan.

"Bu! Kakashi! Pingsan!" kata Shizune memeberi tahu Tsunade.

"Astaghfirullah!" seru Tsunade kaget. Lalu, Tsunade membopong(menggendong) Kakashi menuju UKS dan menghubungi Sakumo.

UKS...

Kakashi terbaring di tempat tidur dan ditemani oleh Rin. Rin menatap wajah Kakashi dengan ekspresi kasihan kepada Kakshi. "Ya ampun, kau kasihan sekali." gumam Rin. Tiba-tiba bulir air mata Rin jatuh. Rin juga kaget mengapa dia harus menangisi temannya itu. Lalu, dia mengakui kalau dia menyukai Kakashi.

Tiba-tiba ada dua orang yang sedang membicarakan sesuatu datang memasuki ruang UKS, mereka adalah Tsunade dan Sakumo. Rin pun mundur sambil menunduk.

Tsunade terlihat sedang memberi tahu Sakumo bahwa penyakit disleksia Kakashi lebih akut dibanding Omorfia, dia juga memberikan Sakumo sebuah saran. Saran itu adalah Sakumo harus membawanya ke dokter, dan dokter itu berada di Yunani. Tsunade mempunyai murid kesayangan yang hebat bukan main, dia bernama Sakura Haruno, dokter yang sangat ahli dalam bidang apa saja. Dia adalah spesialis mata. Tsunade menyuruh Sakumo untuk menitipkan Kakashi kepada Sakura. Sakura bisa menjadi perawat yang baik untuk Kakashi. Sudah cantik, ahli, dan bisa menjadi yang terbaik untuk Kakashi.

"Tidak bisakah dia ke Konoha?" tanya Sakumo.

"Nggak, walaupun dia memang asli dari Konoha, dia nggak bisa ke sini. Dia memang melarikan diri, katanya hidup di Konoha membuatnya bosan. Dia mencari suasana baru. Entah kenapa dia memilih Yunani. Kenapa bukan Amerika kek, Perancis kek, atau ke mana gitulah." cibir Tsunade.

"Baiklah, aku turuti saranmu. Sekiranya, berapa tahun dia harus menjalani perawatan?" tanya Sakumo.

"10 tahun lah." jawab Tsunade enteng. "WHAT! Lama banget!"

"Iya, memang segitu kali yaa!" seru Tsunade. "Anakmu mau sembuh nggak?", Sakumo mengangguk-angguk.

"Lalu, bagaimana tentang sekolahnya?"

"Ya, gampang. Besok kita urus."

###

Saat membawa Kakashi pulang sekolah dan sampai di rumah, Sakumo menjelaskan kepada Kakashi tentang pengobatannya di Yunani. Dia juga harus terbang menuju ke sana. Kakashi tidak terlihat takut, walaupun sedikit terkejut. Bahkan Kakashi terlihat senang karena dia akan sembuh.

"Kira-kira berapa lama, Pa? Aku di sana?" tanya Kakashi innocent.

"10 tahun, Nak." jawab Sakumo bernada seperti bergumam.

"WHOA?" Kakashi baru kaget setelah mendengar itu. Dia menyangkal harus pergi ke sana. Lalu, dia luluh hatinya setelah Sakumo membujuknya.

"Huh, ya sudahlah. Aku mau beres-beres." Kakashi pergi ke kamarnya dan berse-beres. Lalu, mereka pergi membeli tiket menuju bandara, walaupun jauh harus pergi ke Tokyo yang berjarak 25 km.

_'Aku berharap, dokter yang merawatku adalah dokter yang baik, cantik, pokoknya selalu ada disisiku setiap saat.'_ pikir Kakashi dalam benaknya saat di perjalanan. Mereka terpaksa memakai mobil menuju bandara karena perjalanan jauh.

Sebelum Pergi ke Yunani...

Sebelum Kakashi pindah ke Yunani, dia berpamit pada teman-temannya. Mereka berpelukan dengan Kakashi, bahkan hingga Itachi.

"Selamat tinggal, Bro." gumam Itachi sambil menepuk bahu Kakashi. Kakashi mengangguk lalu pergi menuju anak-anak perempuan yang sedang menangis kepergian Kakashi.

"Selamat jalan, Kaka-kun." gumam Anko yang bernada seperti Itachi. Kurenai, Anko, Shizune juga mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada Kakashi.

"Goodbye, Kakashi." kata Rin sambil menahan tangis karena ditinggal oleh Kakashi dan melambaikan tangannya. Kakashi hanya tersenyum melihat wajah Rin dan meninggalkannya. Rin tidak bisa menahannya untuk memeluk Kakashi, lalu dia berlari menuju Kakashi dan memeluknya dari belakang.

"Aku nggak bisa ngelepasin kamu." katanya dalam tangisnya. Kakashi berbalik kepadanya dan membalas memeluknya.

"Aku nggak selamanya di sana, Rin-chan."

"Kamu nggak ngerti perasaanku," kata Rin sambil memegang dadanya. Kakashi bingung dan tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan oleh Rin. Maklum, masih kecil, dia nggak ngerti yang begituan. Padahal, dia sudah sering melihat drama-drama, tetapi drama yang friendship. Baru sekali-dua kali dia melihat drama romance. Hadeeh.

"Kamu nggak ngerti kan? Ya sudahlah, lupakan." gumam Rin sambil mengusap air matanya.

Kakashi berlari menuju ayahnya di depan gerbang sekolah, lalu dia memutar balikkan badannya dan melambaikan tangannya. Saat ingin meninggalkan sekolah itu, dia menghentikan langkahnya untuk menghampiri dua temannya. Kakashi pun meminta izin kepada ayahnya untuk kembali sebentar ke sana, lalu dia berlari kepada dua temannya itu.

"Rin! Obito!" dia berlari menuju arahnya. Rin tersenyum melihat Kakashi berlari ke arahnya dan Obito. Kakashi memeluk dengan erat Rin, begitu juga pada Obito.

"I'll back for you, guys!" kata Kakashi sambil memeluk mereka. "We'll waiting for you, Kakashi!". Setelah itu Kakashi berlari dengan masih melihat ke arah mereka.

Saat di dalam pesawat, Kakashi terus berharap mempunyai perawat yang dia impikan. Lalu, dia menanyakan hal itu kepada ayahnya tentang perawat itu. Sakumo menjamin, bahwa perawat itu cantik, baik, dan selalu ada di sisinya selama dia inginkan. Kakashi senang mendengar itu.

Athens International Airport a.k.a Diethnís Aeroliménas Athinón...

Sampai di sana, kepala Kakashi berkeliling melihat tulisan-tulisan aksara Yunani. Dia bisa membacanya dan merasa senang. Terlihat senyum manis di bibirnya.

Setelah itu, mereka mencari apartemen untuk mereka huni. Sakumo melihat petanya yang diberikan oleh Tsunade dan menunjuk arah arahnya. Sebelum itu, mereka mencari taxi.

Sakumo memandang-mandang gedung yang ada di Athena. Sangat berbeda apa yang pernah ia lihat saat masih bersama Omorfia.

At Apartment...

Sampai di sana, mereka berbenah diri. Setelah berbenah selesai, mereka istirahat di kamar kasur empuk itu. Kakashi mengatakan dia sudah tidak sabar lagi untuk sembuh dan bertemu dengan dokter yang sekaligus menjadi perawat pribadinya.

"Haha, katanya Bu Tsunade, dia bernama Sakura Haruno. Papa jamin, dia adalah yang terbaik buat kamu." katanya sambil mengelus kepala Kakashi. Kakashi pun mengangguk ceria. Sakumo menyuruh Kakashi untuk tidur karena besok dia akan pergi ke dokter yang Sakumo ceritakan pagi-pagi. Lalu, Kakashi bergegas tidur karena dia tidak mau ketinggalan momen yang dia tunggu.

Morning...

Pagi hari, mereka sudah bangun dan bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke dokter. Kakashi menggandeng tangan Sakumo dan berjalan dengan riang plus senyum sumringah. Sakumo juga senang karena anaknya terlihat lebih bahagia dari sebelumnya.

Doctor Clinic...

Saat memasuki ruangan klinik, klinik itu masih sangat sepi. Hanya ada mereka berdua dan 'resepsionis' dan dia terlihat familiar karena dia adalah orang Konoha. Dia adalah Ino.

"Hallo, apakah Dokter Sakura ada?" tanya Sakumo.

"I.. Iya ada. Silakan masuk." jawabnya dengan grogi. Karena dia merasa familiar dengan Sakumo. Sakumo dan Kakashi memasuki ruangan Sakura.

Pertama kali memasuki ruangan dokter, Kakashi melihat seorang dokter yang cantik bukan main, saat dokter itu menyapa dirinya, itu membuat hatinya berguncang. Sakura memang dokter yang dia impikan. 'Mungkin ini yang dirasakan oleh Rin sama yang ada di drama waktu itu ya? Hah? Masa aku jatuh cinta?' batin Kakashi. Bahkan, pertama kali Sakura melihat Kakashi saja hatinya juga merasakan hal yang sama.

"Oh, ini pasti Kakashi yang diceritakan sama Bu Tsunade ya? Wah, imut sekali kau." kata Sakura sambil berjalan menuju arah mereka berdua dan mencubit pelan pipi Kakashi. Kakashi pun tersipu dan itu membuat dia embrassed.

"Ayo, silakan duduk." kata Sakura. Kakashi masih terpaku di tempat sambil tersenyum. Sakumo melihat Kakashi yang ada di belakangnya.

"Hei, kamu ngapain di situ? Ayo duduk!" Sakumo menarik tangan Kakashi.

Mereka berbincang-bincang tentang penyakit Kakashi. Lalu, membicarakan tentang menjadikan Sakura menjadi dokter dan perawat pribadi Kakashi. Ino akan menggantikan Sakura dan Sakura akan berhenti menjadi dokter. Sakumo membayar perbulannya dengan harga yang mahal.

XXXxxxXXX

Setelah Sakura menjadi perawat Kakashi, hubungan mereka semakin dekat. Sakura sering menemani dia membeli obat, itu hal masih wajar, juga menemaninya main game, bahkan menemani Kakashi tidur di kamarnya. Kakashi sering mengajak Sakura ke tempat latihan melempar kunai dan mengingatkan jurus jurus ninja. Semakin Sakura dekat dengan Kakashi, kehidupan sehari-hari Kakashi menjadi sangat lebih indah dari yang lalu. Mereka saling menyadari bahwa mereka saling jatuh cinta.

9.5 years laters...

Kakashi semakin dewasa dan semakin mengerti apa arti cinta. Hubungannya dengan Sakura pun semakin erat, walaupun mereka saling menyimpan rahasianya selama sembilan setengah tahun. Sembilan setengah tahun adalah waktu yang cukup lama untuk memegang rahasia. Hanya orang yang hebat saja yang bisa menyimpan rahasia dalam waktu selama itu. Sakura tidak peduli dengan cinta perbedaan usia yang jauh, begitu pula dengan Kakashi. Keadaan mata Kakashi juga semakin membaik walaupun sedikit demi sedikit.

Kakashi sudah mempunyai rencana yang bagus untuk menambah erat hubungannya dengan Sakura. Dia sudah meminta izin kepada Sakumo, memang ada rasa mengganjal juga sih, tetapi apa boleh buat, orang yang sudah jatuh cinta mau di apakan lagi?

Suatu hari, Kakashi meminta Sakura untuk menemaninya ke taman dengan alasan ingin melepas rasa penat karena ulangan yang diadakan di sekolah. Sakura menyanggupinya.

XXXxxxXXX

Mereka pergi ke taman yang pernah Sakumo dan Omorfia kunjungi. Kakashi menggandeng tangan dokter pribadinya dengan mesra, Sakura pun tersenyum dan tersipu. Sakura menyukai ini karena ini terlihat romantis. Suasana taman sepi karena ini bukan liburan. Berbeda dengan suasana waktu ayah dan ibunya sedang berkencan.

Kakashi mengajak Sakura untuk duduk di kursi taman. Kakashi mengajak Sakura untuk mengobrol sebelum 'to the point'. Kakashi menanyakan apakah dia sudah mempunyai kekasih supaya dia tidak kecewa di akhir-akhir.

"Yah, dulu memang punya dan waktu itu aku masih di Konoha, tetapi saat itu kita tidak ada sebulan, kita langsung putus. Aku benci dia. Padahal dia kan seorang Uchiha dan itu keluarga terhormat. Huh, capek deh. Untuk sekarang aku nggak punya cowok." jelas Sakura panjang lebar. Sakura sudah ada feeling yang kuat karena beberapa detik lagi akan ada sesuatu yang terjadi padanya. Entah itu buruk atau bagus.

"Permisi bu dokter, sudikah bu dokter jadi kekasihku?" Kakashi mengucapkan itu dengan susah payah, lalu dia menutup matanya dan menutup lubang telinganya dengan jarinya karena takut sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi padanya, contoh: ditolak mentah-mentah.

Sakura memegangi tangan Kakashi agar melepaskan jarinya dari lubang telinganya juga mencium pipi Kakashi. Lalu Kakashi membuka matanya pelan-pelan.

"Kenapa kamu menutup kuping dan matamu?"

"Aku takut ditolak."

Sakura tersenyum, "Siapa bilang aku akan menolak orang yang keren seperti kamu?". Kakashi pun melongo.

"I do." kata Sakura sambil tersenyum lebar. Kakashi senang dan lega mendengar itu, lalu memeluk Sakura dengan erat.

"Se agapo." gumam Kakashi dalam pelukannya.

"S 'agapo para poly." jawab Sakura. Setelah itu, mereka berjanji agar mereka selalu bersama.

Setelah bermesra-mesraan terlalu lama, mereka menjadi lupa waktu. Kakashi mengajak Sakura untuk pulang. Di perjalanan, Kakashi menanyakan tentang percintaan berbeda umur yang jauh dan umur laki-laki yang lebih muda.

"Heh! Persetan dengan hal itu!" kata Sakura dengan ketus. Mata Kakashi terbelalak dan lebih baik untuk diam daripada berdebat dengan Sakura. Karena dia pernah diberi nasihat oleh Tsunade," Jangan sekali-kali mengajak Sakura untuk berdebat, karena bisa fatal akibatnya. ". Kakashi memang terlihat seperti brondong saat di samping Sakura, tetapi dia tenang-tenang saja karena dia lebih tinggi dari Sakura.

Di perjalanan, handphone Kakashi berbunyi. Ayahnya menyuruh Kakashi pulang ke apartemen karena ada hal yang harus dibicarakan. Lalu, Kakashi dan Sakura bergegas berlari menuju apartemen.

XXXxxxXXX

Sesampai di apartemen, Sakumo memberi tahu Kakashi bahwa besok lusa mereka akan pulang ke Konoha. Kakashi kaget mendengar itu. Sakumo juga mengajak Sakura untuk pulang ke Konoha.

"Aku nggak bisa," kata Sakura sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Perasaan Kakashi menjadi down dan mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Sakura.

"Baru saja kita mengucapkan janji agar kita saling bersama, kan?" kata Kakashi sambil mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Sakura. Sakura malah langsung meminta pamit pergi pada Sakumo dan berlari. Kakashi berusaha mengejarnya, tetapi sia-sia, Sakura berlari terlalu cepat. Kakashi ngos-ngosan kembali ke ruangan. Sakumo hanya menasihati Kakashi agar mencoba untuk mempertahankan hubungannya dan menyelesaikan ini dengan cara kekeluaraan. Kakashi menganggukkan kepalanya.

_'Maafkan aku, aku tidak bisa memegang janjimu.'_

Clinic...

Sakura kembali ke kliniknya yang lama dan kliniknya terlihat tidak begitu ramai. Lalu, dia menemui Ino untuk meminta saran.

"Ino!"

"Sakura? Kau kembali?" tanya Ino kaget. Lalu, Sakura menjelaskan tentang Kakashi yang mengajaknya pulang ke Konoha.

"Kau mencintainya tidak? Apalagi kau sudah mengucapkan janji!". Sakura mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya.

"Pergilah, aku akan menangani klinik ini. Mungkin bisa bersama Sai. Kau mencintainya, bukan? Sudah, tak apa. Pergilah ke Konoha. Aku juga tahu kamu pasti kangen kan sama kampung lama?"

"Kau benar, aku harus menemaninya ke Konoha." kata Sakura. Lalu, dia kembali ke apartemen.

####

Sakura berlari menuju apartemen Hatake itu. Sakura melihat Kakashi sedang duduk di sofa dan terlihat stress. Dia mengerti perasaan Kakashi, lalu dia menghampiri lelaki itu.

"Kakashi?"

"Apa?"

Sakura tercengal dan kaget. Dia berusaha untuk dewasa menangani masalah ini.

"Don't be childish, Boy." gumam Sakura. "Aku akan pulang ke Konoha, dan itu spesial hanya untuk menemanimu.".

Kakashi yang mendengar itu, langsung berlari memeluk Sakura saking senangnya.

"Bener?"

"Masa aku bohong? Muka kaya gini terlihat nggak meyakinkan apa?" jawab Sakura sambil menunjukkan wajahnya. Dari sisi lain, Sakumo menertawakan adegan mereka.

Athens International Airport...

Kakashi, Sakura, dan Sakumo sedang menunggu keberangkatan pesawat. Tiba-tiba handphone milik Kakashi berbunyi. Panggilan masuk dari Rin. Kakashi pun mengangkatnya.

"Hello old friend! I miss you so! Ada apa, Rin-chan?"

"Kakashi..." terdengar suara Rin sedang menangis terisak-isak. Itu membuat Kakashi menjadi bingung.

"Ada apa, Rin?"

"Obito, meninggal" jawab Rin dalam isak tangisnya yang menjadi-jadi. Kakashi kaget bukan main. Lalu, Kakashi tidak bisa berkata apa-apa.

"Aku akan berusaha menuju ke sana secepatnya."

Kakashi memberi tahu ayahnya dan kekasihnya itu bahwa sahabat lamanya meninggal. Sakumo dan Sakura mengucapkan bela sungkawa. Untungnya, setelah itu pesawat datang dan mereka berlari bergegas menuju pesawat, padahal yang lainnya hanya berjalan biasa.

At Plane...

Kakashi yang duduk di samping Sakura, dia sedang mendoakan temanya yang sudah meninggalkan dunia sambil menangis. Sakura mencoba untuk menenangkan kekasihnya itu dan menyuruh Kakashi untuk merelakannya pergi. Kakashi pun mengangguk setuju.

XXXxxxXXX

Sampai di Tokyo, mereka berlari dan melompat-lompat atap menuju Konoha walaupun jaraknya jauh bukan main. Kakashi, Sakura, dan Sakumo berusaha untuk cepat untuk menuju ke Konoha. Sampai di sana, rumah Obito masih ramai. Bahkan, Itachi masih berada di rumah itu. Rin yang melihat wujud Kakashi, dia langsung berlari menuju dirinya dan memeluknya.

"Hiks... Obito sudah pergi! Nggak ada orang yang menemaniku setiap hari." kata Rin sambil memeluk Kakashi dengan erat. Kakashi menyuruh Rin untuk merelakannya pergi, agar di alam sana merasa tenang. Itachi menjawil punggung Kakashi dan membisikkan Kakashi tentang sesuatu.

"Hei, aku akan memberi tahumu sesuatu."

"Apa?"

"Kakashi, Obito itu pacarnya Rin, makanya dia nangis sampai seperti itu." bisik Itachi.

"Ha?", Kakashi pun kaget. Setahu Kakashi, Rin itu suka padanya, tetapi siapa yang tahu? Kalau seseorang bisa pindah hati.

Banyak sekali yang bertanya, siapa yang berambut pink itu. Kakashi merasa capek dengan pertanyaan itu. Dia menjawab pertanyaan itu dengan sabar. "Dia itu cewekku."

XXXxxxXXX

Sebelum Kakashi, Sakura, dan Sakumo pergi dari rumah itu, Itachi sempat menghentikan langkah mereka. Dia lupa memberi tahu sejak tadi.

"Kakashi,"

"Hm?"

"Obito berpesan sesuatu. Eh, bukan berpesan, tetapi mewariskan suatu indera untukmu. Dia mewariskan mata sharingan untukmu. Jadi, kau tidak mengidap disleksia lagi."

"Benarkah? Sepertinya, itu nggak perlu."

"Dia berpesan kau wajib menerimanya." Itachi bersikeras. Kakashi menerima itu demi temannya yang sudah berpesan.

Keesokan harinya, Kakashi dioperasi matanya oleh Sakura, Tsunade, dan Shizune. Dan operasi itu berhasil. Beberapa hari kemudian, Kakashi benar-benar bisa membaca dengan lancar.

Suatu hari, Kakashi mengajak Sakura ke Athena Estiatorio. Mereka duduk di Pondok Aphrodite. Seorang pelayan perempuan datang menghampirinya.

"Ayame?" Kakashi kaget melihat Ayame, anak Teuchi menjadi pelayan di Pondok Aphrodite.

"Hehe, Kakashi-kun. Mau pesan apa nih?" Ayame sudah menyiapkan catatannya. Kakashi memesan makanan yang pernah dia pesan saat bersama ayahnya saat itu. Sakura hanya memesan dessertnya, Pudding Rizogalo.

At Dessert...

Sakura melahap pudding itu, serasa pudding itu enak sekali. Pudding itu adalah makanan kesukaannya. Setelah makan, Kakashi berlutut di depan Sakura dan menyodorkan sebuah kotak berisi cincin.

"Sakura, maukah kau menikah denganku?"

"Em, iya. Aku mau."

Setelah itu, mereka berpelukan dengan erat. Mereka saling mencintai hingga maut memisahkan mereka.

FIN..

Wooow! Selesai juga fict ngawur nan jelek ini. 6000 words! *Bangga, PLAK!* Kalau masih payah, bisa beritahu saya via REVIEW! Jadi, jangan lupa di review loh ya! Aku tunggu!


End file.
